


No Homo

by ChocolateKid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But i wanted to write it, Dean in Denial, Fluff and Crack, He looks amazing in it, Kinda, M/M, No homo full homo, So have fun, castiel buys a new trench coat, like he does in anything, this is nothing special, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKid/pseuds/ChocolateKid
Summary: Basically Dean pretending to be straight (and failing).~~~Short and sweet. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote in like three seconds and I'm very sorry if it sounds like it. I tried to make it less ridiculous but then I thought, "Why?" and I stopped. Here it is.

**Dean's POV**

"Damn it, Cas, you look badass! That really suits you," I exclaim involuntarily when Cas enters the room, wearing the dark trench coat he bought at the market yesterday. He really does look nice in it.

All of a sudden, I realize how gay I just sounded and throw a quick look in Sam's direction. He's trying -and failing- to suppress a smirk.

"No homo, though," I quickly add and immediately, I am much calmer. Nothing gay about it anymore.

"Why are you saying 'No homo'?" Cas asks and tilts his head in that cu- _annoying_ way of his. "What does that mean?"

"You say that after you said something kinda gay to make it less gay," I explain.

"Oh, okay then," Cas says and thinks for a second. "You look good in that leather jacket too, Dean. You're a very attractive man."

I blush a little and mumble, "But 'no homo', right?"

"Oh, full homo," he corrects me and walks out of the room, leaving me behind dumbfoundedly and with Sam's laughter in my back.

 


End file.
